


Not Exactly What He Signed On For

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Papa Roy [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Flame Alchemy, Alchemy, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Automail, Ed has issues, Ed still has his Automail, Edward being Edward, Gen, Guilt, Minor Alphonse/Winry, Parental Roy, Post-Al Getting His Body Back, Restored Alphonse Elric, Roy tries to help, Roy-centric, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Edward gets Alphonse body back, not much changes for the FullMetal Alchemist. Roy observes his young protege and begins to worry about him. Then, he decides to try doing something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly What He Signed On For

Roy frowned lightly as he watched Ed, whose mind was completely concentrated on the old books and journals he had been poring over for hours now. It was impressive, the boy’s focus, and if anyone could figure out the strange arrays they had found in that lunatic’s basement, it was Edward. Roy had no doubts when it came to the boy’s skills or intelligence. In truth, he was actually very proud of his young protégé. 

He was also very worried. Not that he would ever tell anyone about either feeling, especially Edward himself. 

As such, Roy took the opportunity presented to him to watch Ed unnoticed. His crew had gone home hours ago (Hawkeye with a warning that his desk had better be cleared of paperwork by the morning) and Edward was too focused on his research to pay any mind to the room‘s only other occupant. 

Ed looked worn and a little pale, but otherwise healthy. His eating and sleeping habits had been drastically reduced since he successfully returned his brother to his natural form several months prior. His temper had not improved much though and -to Al’s disappointment- he still bore Automail. 

As far as Roy could tell, not much had changed for Ed in the grand scheme of things. He was still under contract as a State Alchemist; he was still the most brilliant alchemist to hold such a title; he was still quite small for his age (and sensitive about that fact); he was still constantly engrossed in his research; he was still sent on deceptively dangerous assignments; he was still weighed down by his sense of duty and guilt. 

Roy did not understand that last one. In fact, he had never understood the strong sense of guilt the boy carried with him. Edward had been a mere child when he made the mistake that nearly cost him and Al their lives, and Al had been right beside him the entire time. Being the eldest didn’t mean much when you were just a year older than your ten year old brother. 

It was true that Ed had been the brains and talent behind the project, but Al had worked just as hard and wanted it just as much. Besides, Ed hadn’t only wanted his mother back for himself; he had done it for Al as well. 

Of course, Roy reasoned, that was an adult’s logic. Ed would not have seen it that way and he was too stubborn to change his opinion of himself now.

Even still, Edward had made it right. He gave up his very freedom in order to find a way fix what he saw as ‘his’ mistake. He became a dog of the military -a position he clearly hated- just for the chance he could find a way to help his brother, the very brother whose soul he had saved from oblivion. _And_ he had succeeded. Al was fine, better than fine even. The younger Elric was safe, back in his own body and his old hometown; healing, learning, and growing ever closer to a certain young Automail mechanic. 

If Roy were in Edward’s place, he would be furious. All of that work, all of that pain, all of that devotion, and what was the boy’s reward? He had accomplished his goal, yes, but his situation remained just as bleak. Actually, it was worse, as now he had to walk down this undeserved road alone, without his brother by his side. 

Instead, Roy would be damned if the boy didn’t seem relieved and at times downright happy. Instead of feeling left behind or jealous of his brother’s freedom and family, Ed appeared more resolved to his own fate every time he heard of Alphonse’s newest simple accomplishment. He enthusiastically reported each one to Roy and his crew: 

‘Al’s walking without a cane now, isn’t that great?!’ ‘Can you believe it, Al’s going to return to school in the fall!’ ‘It sounds like Al has an even bigger crush on Winry than ever! When do you think he’ll figure out that she likes him too?’ ‘Pinako taught Al how to make stew; he says his is almost as good as Gloria’s now!’

Roy would have just been pleased for the boy, if it weren’t for the fact that Edward _only_ seemed happy when he was talking about his brother’s progress. Ed had made leaps in bio-alchemical theory and its medical applications. He was brave, selfless and dependable, not to mention a remarkable alchemist. Even still, he acted as though every good deed and accomplishment was a mere reparation for some unintelligible wrong he had committed. 

Why Edward believed that Alphonse deserved to heal and be happy while he himself did not was something Roy could never understand. Worse still was the fact that Ed seemed to be isolating himself now that Al was safe with the Rockbells.

Roy had never believed that the world was fair but he still liked to think that there was some form of justice out there. So why did Edward continue to suffer…?

A clap and a flash broke Roy’s musings. Before he could blink, he realized that his desk was smoking yet covered in frost and Edward was standing on the other side, staring at him with a worried expression. Apparently, he had been clenching and unclenching his fist as he thought. A stray spark must have set his paperwork aflame, he guessed. 

“Mustang…?”

Even though he knew it was a pointless gesture, Roy kept his expression and voice level as he answered calmly. “Yes, FullMetal?”

The boy blinked and frowned. “You just lit your desk on fire. Even _my_ concentration was broken. What the hell is wrong with you lately? You keep spacing out. Are you sick or something?”

“I assure you, I’m fine.” _Its you I‘m worried about._ Not about to say that last thought aloud, Roy sat back and lied smoothly. “I’m sick of paperwork. It seems I get more with every promotion.” He smirked. “And Hawkeye did say that she expected me to clear it from my desk by morning.”

“So you decided to burn it?” Ed looked as though he were even more scared for the man’s health…or sanity. “Maybe you need to get some more sleep.”

Roy thought it was pretty rich that the kid would suggest that when it looked like he himself had not been sleeping. And didn’t plan to change that, if the number of books stacked on the floor beside the couch in Roy’s office were any indication. Edward had commandeered the couch at some point Roy could no longer recall (not that he minded) and was indeed returning to it as Roy returned to his worries. 

He wasn't going to get any more work done. Roy considered going to a deli he'd discovered recently for a late dinner before attempting to finish his work. He watched Edward shift his shoulder as though it were sore before picking up another book. 

"Fullmetal?" Roy decided to try something before the boy got back into his research zone. 

"Huh?" Edward turned to look at Roy, proving he hadn't gotten his focus back just yet. 

"I need a break." He stood and grabbed his coat. "Let's take a small walk and get some food. I know a place nearby."

Roy was already preparing an explanation about how breaks and food were proven to enhance memory retention or some other bullshit he could throw out when the boy asked why he had to come. He nearly dropped his keys when Edward responded by simply standing and grabbing his own jacket. 

"What do you know about circulation?" Edward asked as he fell into step beside Roy in the hall. He sounded like his mind was still very much on his research, but at least he was going to eat and rest for a little while. 

Roy's mind searched his memories even as he answered the boy. He couldn’t' recall if any of his team had ever made such an offer to Edward before and he knew he hadn't. He wondered if his timing had just happened to be perfect or if he could simply tell Edward to join him on a break at any time. He would have to test it. 

Maybe the kid just needed some looking after. Roy hadn't exactly signed up for that, but he was willing to try it. If nothing else, keeping Edward close more often would ease his own worrying.


End file.
